


Truth

by Damevanessa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damevanessa/pseuds/Damevanessa
Summary: Look around you. How real is it?





	1. Prologue

Every time you breathe in, you take in many different chemicals. If you listen to scientists, you’d know they’re oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide to name a few. But that’s not the truth. The truth is much longer and more complicated than that. Because you’re not breathing in those gases. You never were. They don’t exist. And those people you’re might be angry at right now for lying to you, relax, they were never real anyway. Everything you know, everything around you is a lie. And I’m going to tell you how to escape from it.


	2. Step 1

From the moment you opened your eyes, you were in an artificial world. Accepting that is crucial. Everyone you know has never existed. Your parents, friends, teachers, coworkers, even your dog or cat, aren’t real. They’re a combination of your imagination and the drugs, but we’ll get to that later. Think about it. Have you ever had a moment where you thought you saw something, but it wasn’t really there? Or heard someone call your name but when you turned around they were gone? This is called a storyline bug. Your brain had a plot going one way, but then it changed its mind too late. As a result, you see the beginning of that story, but no more, switching onto the path you are currently on.  
It’s those little things, in the corner or your eye, that you need to take notice of. The more you notice them, the more you can piece together the flaws in your life, and the sooner you will realize the truth.  
These storyline bugs are just one of many glitches in the fabric of your reality. Most of them, you won’t notice. Your brain has been conditioned to turn the other way, pretend they never happened. These are not important. You have been conditioned for too long for them to be of any value. Others are your way out. They were not considered important enough by the Programmers for you to be conditioned against them. Take notice. Count the flaws you see and keep track of them. Look for patterns, or a continual error in the system. These are your escape.


	3. A bit of background

We had lost the war. The barbarians took over. But they weren’t really barbarians, actually, they weren’t even human. Through experimentation and science, they had become something else. An ideal human, in that they were smarter, stronger, unstoppable. But through the changes, they lost a lot. They lost emotions, everything but anger, and pride, and because they were so cruel, they did not hesitate to turn survivors into lab rats.   
To prevent rebellion, they locked us up, gave us the masks with gases, similar to the oxygen masks you’ve seen on tv. As soon as that mask comes on, you’d be unaware of the real world, forever asleep. Then, they could test all they wanted. Study our body, our brain, and even remove things if they desired. With our consciousness in a different place, they would face no resistance. With their technology, we’d be stuck in an eternal slumber, never responding, and never aging. We’d never be hungry, never thirsty, all human needs removed. But we’d also never see the world again, never see our real family, never get to live. But if enough of us wake up, we can end this cycle, and be free from their restraints.


	4. The Very Beginning

A long time ago, humanity had found peace. With a constant and growing surplus of food, water, and land, there was no need for any kind of military. Instead, time and effort went into science, improving technology, medicine, reaching further into the stars than ever before. Broken bones healed in a day, instantaneous and accurate information a nanosecond away. The first colony on mars was growing. And we discovered there had been life on Mars. Million, probably billions of years ago, there had been life on Mars. The remains of organic material had been found, buried under miles of Martian soil. As research continued, it appeared life had evolved to live in such a hot, dry, oxygen-free climate. So then the question became, what happened to that life? Given the tools found, at least some of the life was intelligent, so why did it disappear? And soon after the first astronauts returned from Mars, we found out.


	5. The Start of the End

Since we had learned that there were no “moon germs” astronauts were free to roam around after their return from Mars. But apparently there are germs on Mars. We only figured this out a few weeks after the astronauts arrived. It started when the first astronaut that had touched the Martian ground, Paul Resnik, attacked someone in a supermarket. Not only was it surprising that Resnik, a mild mannered man, had attacked someone, but he had crushed their skull with a single punch. He was immediately arrested, and most thought it was a one-off event. But then the other astronauts were arrested for attacking others with the same inhuman strength, and the media started to pay attention. The astronauts were put in quarantine, but it was already too late. By that time most of the planet had been exposed to this disease. It was chaos. Friend fought with friend, mothers strangling their children to spare them a life of pain. But this only lasted a week. The monsters began to organize, forming their own government system, based on the need for control of others and violence. And then it was discovered that 20% of the population is somehow immune to this disease. It was then that the war began.


End file.
